No Restrictions
by zxZxZxzx
Summary: He was given specific instructions: 1. Track down all the legendary Pokemon in the world. 2. Capture them. 3. Give them to the boss. It would have been easy, if things just hadn't stood in his way.


_1: Incident_

When the man walked into the harbor café, the customers were unaware of three things:

1) His first name was Dylan.

2) He carried a suitcase filled with counterfeit money.

3) He was highly dangerous.

"How are you doing today? Seating for one?" the waitress walked up to him with a clipboard.

Dylan smiled politely. "No, thank you. I'm with a friend."

He walked past the tables and slid into a booth, facing a distressed man.

"Hey, Max."

"I've been sitting here, waiting for an hour, and 'Hey, Max' is all you have for me?"

Dylan shrugged.

The man sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Dylan, we don't do business like this. Tell me what you want with the Pokemon."

"I don't know. Take it home for a few days, study it? It's from Unovia, right?"

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, let's make a deal." Dylan pointed at his suitcase. "I have three hundred thousand in that bag. You give the Pokemon to me for a few days, and it's all good."

Max considered. "I can't give it to you just like that. It's under government protection."

Dylan leaned forward. "Look man, the money's in that bag, so either you take it or leave it. Or you deal with me."

Max hesitated, and looked hastily around the restaurant. Families and couples were dining in different booths, chatting, while waiters walked around, taking orders and serving food. 90's country music played, enveloping the entire cafe with sound. Max bent down and took out a pitch black sphere, glowing in the chrome diner.

Dylan looked at it and smiled. "Nice Pokeball. Are you handing it over?"

The other man stood up, wavering slightly. "I think I've made my choice."

A waiter approached the table nervously. "If there's anything wrong, can you take this outside, sir?"

Dylan looked up at the waiter and grinned. "No worries."

Max stepped across and pressed the button engraved on the sphere. Dylan narrowed his eyes.

There was a crash and a flash of light as Dylan grabbed hold of Max's waist, tackling him into the ground.

A few people screamed as strong hands suddenly clasped themselves around Dylan's neck and hurled him backwards, sending him into a wall on the far side of the room.

Pictures crashed and shattered into the tiles, and chairs were knocked aside.

Dylan crawled up and grinned at the creature now standing in Max's place.

"A Unovian shiny, huh? Great."

The Pokemon was clothed in a loose fitting karate outfit, glaring at him with eyes filled with fury.

"You look familiar, blue guy. Ever seen the movie Avatar?"

The Pokemon growled and swung a fist at Dylan's face. He grabbed the fist and jabbed at his stomach, which was blocked by an arm.

"Nice." Dylan observed.

He made a feint at the Pokemon's face, who recoiled, and then barreled straight into its waist, locking it on to the ground, and began pounding at the back of its head.

Several customers ran out in panic.

"I'm going to call the police!" a waiter yelled.

A Hitmonchan appeared in a flash of light, and slammed down at Dylan's back. He winced in pain and looked up.

A teenager stepped forward and crouched down. "Hey, asshole. Stop messing around."

Dylan smiled. "Oh really? This is none of your business."

The boy glared at him. "I've got seven Kanto badges, so you might want to play nice."

Dylan stood up and launched a punch at the teenager, who jumped back and yelled a command.

"Use Hammer Arm, Hitmonchan!"

The Hitmonchan stepped back and swung his fist down on Dylan, who was flung back, crashing into a row of tables.

Max groaned and crawled up, looking for the Pokeball among the wreckage.

"Guys!" a waitress screamed. "Take this outside! I've already called the police!"

Dylan stumbled up and cracked his knuckles. "This'll be fun."

"Dynamic Punch!" the trainer ordered.

The Hitmonchan spun forward and his fist collided with Dylan's jaw, who ducked down and kicked it in the knee. The collision sent both of them backward, crashing into tables.

"Look, stop this crap. All I want is the blue guy, and then I'll leave." He paused. "What's that guy called again?"

Max's voice rang from the back. "His name's Sawk."

There was an unearthly howl as cold wind swept through the diner.

Dylan whipped around and blocked the Pokemon's attack, then swung a fist at his face. Sawk grabbed the fist and twisted it around, flipping him into a table. Food and drink splattered everywhere.

Dylan growled and pushed himself off the table. "Angry time."

He made a double feint at Sawk, attempting to barrel into his waist again. The Pokemon batted away both arms and launched a full on chain of punches towards Dylan's chest. He parried the blows, dropping down and sweeping the Pokemon's feet off the ground with his leg.

Sawk tried to stand up, but was locked with the ground.

The two began grappling when a heavy fist collided with Dylan's head.

His vision turned hazy as he crawled up to see the trainer standing with his Hitmonchan. His expression showed no remorse.

"This is the police. We have you surrounded!"

Five officers stormed in, wielding handguns and accompanied by five other dangerous looking Pokemon.

"You are under arrest." An officer said grimly.

Dylan smiled. "Seven against one? That ain't fair."

The police inched forward nervously. "Stand down!"

Dylan sighed and raised his hands. "All right, you got me, boys."

Sawk stood up and brushed the debris from his clothes, glaring at Dylan. Max walked over and returned the Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

The police stepped over and Dylan felt handcuffs snap onto his wrists, fitting neatly into place.

Nobody noticed the strange scene as the man was taken away from the cafe. The witnesses were unaware of three things.

1) Dylan was smiling.

2) The police were not real.

3) Max never left the diner.


End file.
